Eyes
by GilmoreFan
Summary: Rory and Logan are a happy couple. When Jess comes to visit it turns Rory's world upside down.
1. Like her Eyes

I don't own any part of Gilmore Girls. Property of David and Amy Sherman-Pallodino.

Chapter OneThe Arrival

The doorbell rang. Rory was making out with Logan on the sofa.

"Do you have to get that?"

"Yeah," Rory replied. The two were panting heavily. Logan followed Rory to the door.

"Oh my God." Rory slammed the door.

"Who? Who was it?" Logan asked. Rory tried to go back but Logan was standing in the way so she paced with her hand on her forehead Rory opened the door again. He stood there.

"Hello."

"J-Jess," Rory cleared her throat, "Wha-What are you doing here?"

"Who's that," he asked

"We're on a date," Rory explained.

"Oh, I see. I'll come back later."

"Good."

"Good?" Jess had that little look in his eye.

"I mean, good that you're leaving."

"Oh," he eyed Logan, "So now your dating rich guy's huh. I never thought of you being interested in rich guys."

"Jess."

"Does she strike you as the rich guy type?" He asked Logan.

"Bye." Rory closed the door, and Logan stared at her.

"Jess, let me guess, a former boyfriend?"

"The keyword is 'former'," Rory replied.

Rory kissed Logan. He grabbed her hands. They were warm and she felt safe, yet Jess bothered her. He was supposed to forget about her. He was supposed to leave and not come back. She didn't want to get on this emotional roller coaster again. If she really loved Logan she wouldn't worry about it, right?

Rory and Logan were back on the sofa, but it wasn't long before Logan was on top of Rory. Rory began to pull away.

"Logan, I," Rory didn't know what to say. Her mind said yes but her heart said no.

"You still have feelings for Jess?"

"No! I. It's just. I think we should go somewhere else."

"Where?"

"Follow me," Logan kissed Rory and stood up. Rory grabbed his hand and she led him to her mother's room.

"Isn't this your mother's room?"

"Yes, but she has a bigger bed than I do."

"I see." Logan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist.

"Wow."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They're, They're intense. They're deep. You have a strong past. Don't you Rory?"

"Well I can't deny that." Logan smiled. He kissed Rory. They slowly lowered onto the bed.

THE NEXT MORNING

Rory opened her eyes. The sun was shining through the curtains in her face. Logan was asleep next to her. She kissed him. Logan smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Rory joked.

"Morning handsome prince," Logan returned.

Rory got up and got dressed and walked down stairs. She grabbed two pop tarts and stuck them in the toaster. Logan came down after he had dressed. Rory had sat down with the pop tarts on a plate.

"So is a pop tart ok?"

"Well, I usually have bacon and eggs but this will do. You need to brush your hair," Logan laughed.

"And you need to wash my mother's pillowcase. You drooled all over it."

"She won't notice."

"Yes, she will. She knows all." Rory was just praying Babette wouldn't see that Logan's car was parked outside her house all night.

"You should go," Rory announced.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes...I mean no...It's just my neighbor she'll see your car and, well. If she knows, the world knows," Rory explained.

"Smart thinking are you sure you haven't done this before?" Rory glared at Logan. She knew it was a joke, but she still glared. She hadn't told Logan that she had slept with Dean.

"Rory it was a joke!" Just then the phone rang.

"You should go," Rory tried at last.

"I'm leaving." He kissed her and he was gone.

"Danes residence," Rory said into the phone.

"Yes I would like to speak to Rory Danes," her mother said in a fancy voice.

"This is she," Rory played along.

"How's it going? Are ya watching the fort?"

"Yes."

"No, boys?"

"No," Rory responded calmly. She knew the question was coming.

"I don't have to call Babette do I?"

"Noo, mom I'm fine really," Rory's voice cracked.

"Okay, well I'll be home in a week, love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Rory wanted to go to Luke's, but she wasn't sure if Jess was there. She decided to stick it out at home and study. Luke and Lorelai were on their honeymoon. It was Saturday morning. She didn't have time to study on Friday because of her date with Logan.

Rory tried studying but her mind just kept wandering. She tried watching television and listening to music but she couldn't stop thinking about Jess. _Why is he here? _Rory didn't even want to know. She looked for Jess at the Wedding but she couldn't find him. She didn't get a chance to ask Liz. Maybe she just didn't see him. All the guys were in a tux. Easily could have been missed.

Rory drifted off to sleep, but was awakened two hours later by the doorbell. Tired and unaware of her actions Rory walked to the door and answered it. It was Jess.

"Is your mom home?" Rory was stunned.

Out of all the questions he could have asked her. Out of all the questions she had for him, he asks _"is your mom home!"_

"She's on her honeymoon with Luke," Rory responded impatiently. In the blink of an eye he closed the door with his foot, pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Rory tried but she couldn't refuse. Instantly she melted. She missed having him kiss her. His kisses were different than anyone else's. More intense. Deeper. Like her eyes. Jess stopped.

"We need to talk," he said. Jess grabbed Rory's hand and brought her over to the sofa. He wasn't sure if she'd want to sit or not. She just stood there silently.

"I love you," he said with out hesitation.

"You made that pretty clear before. I think you're the only man I've ever truly loved, but I can't leave everyone behind like you did to me."

"Sleep with me." Rory was stunned. She searched for the right words to say.

"Jess I-I..."

"Come on Rory. You said I was the only boyfriend you ever loved, yet you slept with every one of them but me," Jess tried to persuade her.

Rory was at a loss for words. She mouthed the word "what" three times, but Jess kissed her. Rory was under his spell. They continued kissing. They were trying to breathe heavily out of their noses. Some how it worked and the two were able to stay in a lip lock for 5 minutes. Finally they stopped. Jess began to unbutton Rory's white blouse. He wasn't sure if Rory would stop him or not. She didn't. 3...4...5...6...7. Rory let her top fall down off her wrists. Rory placed her arms around his neck. His hands slid down to her waist. Jess leaned in to kiss Rory again but she turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Jess," Rory began, "the couch isn't big enough. Follow me."

Rory led Jess into her mother's room. They resumed their positions and started to make out again. Jess reached behind Rory and unzipped her skirt. Jess watched as it dropped to her ankles. Rory stepped out of it and kicked it aside. Jess stripped of his shirt followed by his pants. After removing the remainder of their clothing they slipped under the unmade covers. Jess rolled on top of Rory and kissed her. He gradually moved his way to her neck and back up again.

"Jess," Rory said after a while. They were lying side by side staring into each other's eyes.

"Yes."

"Why weren't you at the wedding?"

"I was."

"I didn't see you."

"I-I was avoiding you."

"Why," Rory couldn't help but ask. She sounded like a 6-year old.

"I just didn't want it to be awkward for you," he responded. He was telling half the truth. He wanted his visit to be a surprise.

"I guess it would have been," Rory admitted. She rolled over onto her back. Jess stared. Her hair had grown back to normal length, which he liked. She looked exactly like she did when she refused to sleep with him the first time.

Suddenly she sat up.

"How did you know I slept with Logan?" Rory asked angrily

"Because he had your lipstick on his lips."

"And..."

"And when I swung by her earlier his car was parked outside," he truthfully admitted.

"Oh." Rory lied back down. Slowly the two drifted off to dream land and for once Jess didn't dream about Rory. He didn't have to they were together, or so he thought.


	2. Come With Me

Chapter Two

Rory awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. _'I can't fully hate him being here!' _Rory thought. Rory threw on her PJ's and rushed down stairs. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Morning early bird," she said quietly. Rory shuffled over to a plate of pancakes. She paid to attention to Jess, or who she thought was Jess.

"I didn't know you could cook pancakes."

"Who, Jess?" asked the voice. Rory stood up.

"Logan!" she shrieked, "What are you doing here? Where's Jess?"

"Nevermind Jess. Rory? I don't even know where to begin!"

"Logan I'm sorry." Rory's mouth was drying out she couldn't speak. "I never ment to..."

"Save it," Logan cut her off. Logan started for the door.

"Logan wait," she called after him, "where's Jess?"

Logan laughed a bit, "You really do love him you know," was all he left her with.

Rory's tears poured down her face, one after the other. "No," she chanted, "No, no, no, no." She shouted. For all she knew Jess could be dead.

Just then Rory woke up. She whipped over to see if Jess was there. He wasn't. She was panting heavily. Her heart was pounding. There were real tears on her cheeks. She had cried in her sleep. She got into her pajamas and went to the stairs. Rory still smelled bacon and eggs. She didn't want to go down there.

"Jess?" she called. Her voice was quiet and shaky.

"Jess?" she yelled this time. Still no response. Slowly she crept down the stairs. "Jess," she whispered to herself. The name comforted her. She turned the corner and kept walking. She saw the chef. It was Jess. He had head phones on, but no shirt. Rory could hear the music and she was practically a foot away.

"Hey," he said. He stopped the music and gave Rory a kiss.

"Hi," she replied. She watched Jess finnish silently. Then he walked over with two plates filled with bacon eggs and sasage.

"Jess."

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite name?"

"Uh...Rory."

"No like not related to you or me or anything just a name."

"Katrina."

"No one you've dated, and list a boy name too."

"Why are you so interested in names all of a sudden?"

"Just."

"Okay, Gabrielle and I don't know Dodger."

Rory blushed a deep red.

"When I was six I had these dolls and my favorite one was named Jasmine. My mom would always call her Jazzy. Her boyfriend's name was Kyle," she laughed a little. She was staring into space, "I alway's wanted my name to be Jasmine."

"You, are not a Jasmine." He responded eyeing her expression.

"I know that now!"

"So you were wondering if I played with dolls, what I would name them? What does this have to do with having sex?"

"Nothing," Rory responded quickly. She stared at her plate and played with her eggs a bit before actually taking a bite.

"Okay?" Jess knew the real reason she asked the question, but he didn't say anything. He didn't think it would happen. Maybe in the future, but not now. Not while Rory was in college.

Jess and Rory finnished with their plates and moved to the living room to watch a movie. It was raining out so Rory let Jess stay a while.

"Jess," Rory knew this would end badly, but she had to do it. Rory swallowed.

"Yes."

"Where are you staying?"

"Luke's."

"Does he know that?"

"No."

"Are you planning on going back to New York because if Luke and Lorelai aren't going to let you stay."

"I know," He stopped, "Come with me."

"Jess...Jess I-I can't!"

"Why? There are so many more oppurtunites! More chances to become a journalist."

"I realize that, but I can't! I haven't even finnished school and my mom and my grandparents and..."

"Logan?" He finnished for her.

"Yes, I mean, no."

"I can't stay here. There's absolutley nothing for me here."

"Why?"

"Damn it Rory! I'm a single, high school drop out with a job at Walmart!"

Jess got up and grabbed his leather coat. Rory watched him open the door.

"Jess wait!" she ran up to him and kissed him good bye. He gave a weak smile. Then he left.

Rory just stood there. Tears flowed down her face. She knew he wouldn't be back, not soon anyway. There was nothing she could do. Rory walked over to the couch and sobbed into the pillow.

A few hours later when Rory had somewhat pulled herself together she called Lane.

"You did what?"

"Lane!"

"I'm sorry just let me soak it all in. So how was it?"

"The most fun I've ever had in my life."

"Rory you know what this means right?" Lane was very excited.

"What?"

"Your in love with Jess."

"Did I leave that part out?"

"What part?"

"The part where I told him I loved him?"

"Oh no I was just making sure you were aware of it."

"Lane I am quite aware of it."

"Sorry. About everything. What about Logan?"

"I don't know. I'm going to invite him over."

"Ok well make sure you stop crying first."

"Thanks," Rory hung up and got a few tissues. She went to the bathroom. In the mirror her eyes red. She waited until they were normal again to call Logan.

"Logan?"

"Hey Rory."

"Wanna go out and get a bite to eat?"

"Just name the place and time."

"How 'bout Chinese. In two hours?"

"Is 'Red Moon' okay?"

"Sound expensive."

"Of course. See you at 2:00."

"Okay!" Rory went up stairs to change. She put on a red dress that came down to her knees. Then she brushed her hair and put it in a big clip.

When Logan came he brought her a big bouquet of roses.

"My you look lovely."

"Thank you!" She reached up and gave him a kiss. She quickly put the roses in a vase and left.

At the restraunt Rory ordered orange chicken and rice. Logan did the same.

"So you sounded pretty desprate on the phone did something happen between you and what's his name?"

"You mean Jess?"

"Yeah."

"Well, he called," Rory lied, "He asked me to go to a movie with him, but I told him I had a date with you."

"A wise choice I might add."

The two enjoyed the rest of the evening talking and they occasionally sharing a laugh. When they were done Logan drove Rory home and left with a simple kiss goodnight.


	3. California Lies

Don't worry I am not going to Kill off Jess!

Chapter 3

Rory woke up early the next morning. She planned to go to Luke's. Rory first made her mom's bed. _'Perfect' _she thought. She changed clothes, brushed her teeth and did other morning things before she left the house. She walked quickly trying not to look suspicious. She walked into Luke's with out a sound from that annoying bell. She had mastered that technique. She sat at the counter seat closest to the stairs and ordered pancakes. While the order was being transferred to the kitchen, Rory slipped behind the curtain and dashed up the stairs. One of the lights in the hall was out. Ironically it was the one in front of Luke's place. Rory inhaled deeply and tried the handle... _locked_. She played with her hair and glanced around. _Would Jess lock the door if he were inside?_ She heard something fall to the ground. She looked down. A bobby pin. She leaned down to pick it up. Carefully she tried it in the lock... _nothing_. She took it out and looked at it again. There were rounded tips at the end. Silently she bit one off and inserted it into the key hole... _Click_! She slowly opened the door glad to see that Luke had fixed that awful creek. She took one step in the door and could tell there was no one there. Jess was gone and discarded all the evidence that he was there. She choked on a cry. Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She knew she was cursed to love him forever. She locked the door from the inside and closed it then leaned against it and let the tears fly.

After fifteen minutes Rory wiped her face and decided to find some way to get out with out anyone noticing her. She looked down the hall and saw a door labeled _'Fire Escape'_. She walked toward it. '_What about alarms?'_ She thought. She pondered a moment. There had been one grease fire in the diner. She and her mom were in Luke's apartment. It was Rory's twelfth birthday and Luke had a gift for her. When the smoke alarms went off Rory and her mother went out the fire escape. Everyone was okay, except the burger of course. She did not think the door made any noises. The smoke alarms were so loud it was hard to tell. She decided to try it anyway. If she went through quickly maybe the alarm would stop. Heart pounding, Rory opened the door, went through and shut it as fast as she could. No alarm. Rory was relieved. She held her heart and looked up at the sky, now panting. She started to walk down the stairs but was jerked back like a paddleball. Her coat was caught in the door. You may not know this but fire escapes only have handles on one side of the door. It was obviously not taken into perspective that a girl looking for her ex-boyfriend would try to leave undetected using the fire escape and get her coat stuck in the door. Rory had to leave. If anyone saw her she might be confused for a burglar. If she pulled the coat out it would rip. Rory took the coat off and left it they're hoping she could get it later. As she stomped down the stairs she felt a bit guilty because it was a $300.00 coat Logan bought for her, but she couldn't go back. Rory ran home. She dodged people left and right saying things like _"Sorry!"_ Or _"Excuse me." _They would say back to her _"Watch it." _Or _"HEY!"_ But she didn't care. She wanted to be home, Grandma's, Yale anywhere but Stars Hollow. _Anywhere_.

The taxi came to a stop. _'Here it is' _Rory thought to herself. _'I should have called" her hands were shaking._

"That'll be 23.67," the cab driver said with half a sandwich in his mouth.

"What?" Rory had spaced out.

"I said 23.67."

"Oh right can you hang on a second." Rory didn't have enough. She grabbed her suit case and quickly

Walked to the door. She knocked. No answer. Oh no what if he wasn't home, and she couldn't pay the cab.

"Let's go!" The cabbie shouted out the window. He honked. She rang the doorbell three times.

Then she heard a muffled "I'm coming." The door swung open. "Rory, what a surprise."

"Hey um could you pay the cab. I kinda ran out on the plane."

"Sure," he walked over to his wallet and grabbed 60 bucks and paid the cab driver.

"Keep the change." He said with his arm around Rory. Rory felt she had no place to turn she couldn't think straight. She had to get away.

"So Dad how's Georgia?"

"She's doing fine. Don't you think I should be the one asking that question?" He laughed.

"It's kind of a long story," Rory tried.

"I've got time," Chris said stepping into the house. They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Rory's dad turned the television off and looked at her

"So what's this whole thing about?"

"Okay so as you know, I'm dating Logan,"

"How could I forget," he said.

"Well, the other day Jess knocked on the door, and then I told him to come back later." Rory talked slowly. She wished she hadn't told her father it was a long story. She wasn't about to get into all the details.

"Okay keep going."

Rory burst into tears. She couldn't help it. She hoped that it would get her out of the whole story.

"And so he did and then I talked to him, and I guess I upset him because," Chris could half understand her but it was enough to know what she was saying, "he left and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Is this the same Jess that crashed your car?"

"Yes."

"So you came here?"

"Mom and Luke are on their honeymoon and I didn't want to bother them. I can't tell mom or she'll tell Luke and Luke will get mad and,"

"Rory slow down okay? Something tells me your mother doesn't know your here?"

"No. She can't know. I don't want her to."

"You have to tell her your here. I'll call her for you."

"Please, don't tell her why I'm here."

"I won't." He pulled her into a hug and gently kissed the top of her head.

"She's coming back today you know."

"Who?"

"My mother, she probably freaked out by now."

"I'll call her. The guestroom is up stairs second right." With out another word Rory walked upstairs and unpacked her things. The room was small. It had one full sized bed with a purple comforter and silk blue pillows. There was a television and that was about it. Rory took out her cell phone and the charger. The batteries had died making it impossible for her mother to call her.

Meanwhile the phone rang at Lorelai's house.

"Rory?" Lorelai answered. Her voice was shaky and she sounded worried.

"Hey Lorelai?" Chris said cheerfully.

"Chris, Rory's missing."

"I know..."

"You know? You can't possibly know! Formally single mother coming home from her honeymoon to find her only daughter, who she gave birth to at sixteen, missing for two hours and doesn't have her damn cell phone on. No you don't know."

"She's here."

Lorelai was silent.

"She's there. In California. With you?"

"Yes."

"Well what the hell is she doing there? I practically scream my head off at Logan I have Sookie and Luke running around town my mother. I don't even want to get into how she's acting right now."

"I can't tell you."

"Why in hell not?"

"She asked me not to believe me if I could I would but..."

"Chris so help me God if you do not tell me what my child is doing in California I will come there and strangle you with my bare hands you here me?"

"I know your upset but she asked me not to tell you."

"And what do you expect me to tell the cops huh?"

"The police are involved in this? Lorelai that's a little extreme, don't you think?"

"No! Two hours Chris! Do you not get the meaning of two hours?"

"Yes I get the meaning of two hours."

"Let me talk to Rory."

"My pleasure. RORY!" He shouted.

"Yes?" She called back.

"Your mother wants to talk to you!" He yelled again. Rory didn't respond. Five seconds he heard thump

Thump, thump. And then around the corner came Rory.

"Hello?" She said into the phone.

"What do you think your doing?"

"Mom it's kind of a long story."

"Oh, I got time!"

"Are you sure it's long distance and..."

"Oh yeah!" Lorelai covered the mouthpiece with her hand and told the police they could go.

"I just I got into a fight with Logan and I needed to cool off."

"That's not what he tells me!"

Rory was shocked. "You brought Logan into this?"

"And the cops too!"

"Mom, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to get this hectic."

"Did you get into a fight with Rory?" She heard Lorelai say to Logan. Rory prayed he'd catch on.

"Uh...Yeah," he responded carefully.

"See mom I told you!"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Lorelai said ignoring Rory's comment.

"I was afraid that she might have gone out and gotten herself killed. I didn't want to be responsible for that!"

"Oh," Lorelai knew they weren't telling the truth but how would she know Rory was thousands of miles away.

"I have to go," she said to Rory and hung up the phone.

"Logan," she said angrily, "I know your not telling me the truth. What happened while I was gone?"

"We got into a fight," he said innocently.

"Damn it Logan don't lie to me boy!" Lorelai raised her voice. She knew this was the only way she could get the information out of him.

"If your lying to me Logan I swear I will make your life a living hell."

"You really hate me don't you," he said looking her in the eye.

"More than you can imagine," she said coldly.

"If you don't tell me what you did to her I will bring my mother, the devil herself, into this, and you and I both know that when Emily Gilmore is in it you ain't gettin out!"

"Rory and I, I was, I was here with Rory and the doorbell rang. She answered it slammed the door in his face then opened it again."

"Who was it?"

"Dean," he lied. He looked at her and could saw flames in her eyes. She was like a dragon waiting to set his flesh on fire and feast off every bone in his body.

"It was some guy named Jess," he corrected.

"Jess," she growled.

"She seemed pretty upset when we had..." Lorelai glared at him she looked at him up and down.

"Made out. You know on the sofa," he tried to save himself.

"You had sex on my sofa!" She exploded at him, "What did my sofa ever do to you!"

"We _made out_ on the sofa."

"Then where did you have sex?" Lorelai hissed.

"On your..." Logan didn't really give it away this time, "sofa."

"My God!" She grabbed her coat and was out the door. Logan was right behind her.

"Can I?"

"Yes!" She knew the question. She got into her Jeep and he got into his car and they drove away. Logan was close to hitting Lorelai's Jeep when he was backing out. She honked and swore and then he let her drie out first. Lorelai was going practically 50 mhp when she stopped at Luke's. She unlocked the door and stormed up stairs. Luke was waiting at the diner in case Rory called.

"Any news?"

"She's at Chris's house."

"Your...Her..."

"Her father's house in California."

"Wow. What...?"

"Jess came. He was looking for her."

"I'm gonna kill that kid."

"He's gone."

"How do you know?"

"Why would Rory be in California if he were here? She loves him."

"I know the number to his apartment," Luke said reaching for the phone.

"No."

"He made Rory fly all the way to California! Why not?"

"Because she doesn't know I know."

"Who told you?"

"Logan."

"The guy that we caught her with?"

"Yes." The two sat in silence.

"Don't say anything to Rory."

"I know." Lorlelai knew she couldn't say anything although she wanted to.

Rory spent a 3 day's at her dad's. Most of which he spent working. In the mean time Rory played with Georgia while her mother had a little time to herself.

"It was nice to see you again," her dad said. Rory hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye!" Rory waved then borded her plain. While she flew home she thought of the horrible lecture coming.

When Rory arrived she was greeted by a big hug from her mother.

"Hello Mrs. Danes," she said playfully.

"Hello Ms. Gilmore." The girls walked arm in arm to the Jeep.

"I have to go to Lorelai's and get some coffee." She joked. Rory was silent. She was surprised she wasn't being yelled at. She assumed she wasn't until later, in the privacy of their own home.

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's. They sat at the counter.

"I'll take two coffees and two doughnuts." Rory looked at her mother. She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted her to yell at her. To get it over with.

"Mom can I have your keys?"

"What are you gonna do? Go rob a liquor store?"

"No, just..." Rory snatched her mother's keys out of her purse and ran upstairs. She unlocked the door to Luke's apartment, ran to the bathroom and hurled everything into the toilet.


	4. Target

Short Chapter I know. Sorry about that! I haven't had time to update in a while...I might just try and do short chapters more often than long chapters less often...

Enjoy...And no i still don't own Gilmore Girls

Everything, the airline food, the muffin she had for breakfast the chinese she had for dinner the night before, came up in one shot. There was a knock at the open door and her mother came into the apartment.

"Rory?" she called. Rory quickly closed the toilet cover and flushed it.

"Right here!" She said as cheerfully as she could.

"Wha-What's um, What's the problem?" Lorelai said a little confused.

"No-Nothing. I just had to use the bathroom." Rory lied. Rory felt like a guilty little rat. She had lied to her mother so much lately. Her mother was her best friend.

"Uh, huh." Lorelai smirked, "Well when your done lying to me than I'm here for you."

Rory looked at her shoes. They were sticky because she had stepped in a wad of gum. She made a face then looked back up at her mother.

"I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Okay." Lorelai said turning around. She didn't believe Rory. How could she lie to her?

"Keys." She said annoyed with her hand out. Rory dropped the keys in Lorleai's hand. She quickly locked the door and headed for the stairs, but stopped when she saw something. She walked over to the fire escape and fingered the fabric hanging in the door way.

"Oh, Rory." She called in her, 'I've Got You Now' voice. Rory was starring. She was horrified. Rory couldn't explain that the door just wasn't built for girls looking for their ex-boyfriends trying to leave undetected using the fire escape. Rory walked to the door and opened it. She snatched the coat and walked toward the stairs.

"Rory what's this about?" Rory pounded down the stairs.

"Rory!" Lorelai yelled.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Rory yelled back walking out the door. Lorelai stomped down the stairs. Everyone in the diner was staring at her.

"Errrr." She growled and stormed out the door. Instantly everyone stared at Luke.

"Don't look at me!" He said. Then all the customers went back to their meals.

"Oh come on Luke we all saw the cop cars. Your Lorelai's husband you have to know something!" Miss Patty tried. Luke glared at her.

"Fine. I'm sure we'll all know soon enough." She said a bit upset.

Back at the Gilmore, Dane's Residence:

"Rory why wont you talk to me?" Lorelai asked.

"It's a long story." Rory sighed. She wasn't planning on telling the story and she wasn't gonna.

"I've got time!"

"No." Rory said coldly, "No. I'm not going to tell you. Let me get it straightened out first."

"FINE!" Lorelai shouted. She knew Babette could hear them, but she didn't care. "IF YOU DON'T WANT

ME A PART OF YOUR LIFE FINE!"

Rory stormed off to her room. She kicked her bed. Tears fell furiously down her face. She felt mean. Then she remembered the window, and the first time she met Jess. She wrote a note. Tears wet the paper. She set the note on her pillow, grabbed her purse and she climbed out the window. She got into her car and drove to Hartford.

She had to stop by Target. She quickly made a purchase and walked over to the bathroom._ Pregnant _it read. Rory was shocked. She quickly washed her hands and left the bathroom. She practically ran as soon as she got out. She got into her car and sat there. She stared at her purse where the little thing was stored.

_Oh my God. I'm pregnant. _Rory thought. _Oh my god, I slept with two guys. What if the baby belongs to Jess. How would I tell Logan. It can't be Jess'. It's not. But I can't have Logan take a blood test or anything. Then I'd have to tell him. Oh God. No matter what I have to tell Logan. He'll think the baby is his, and what if it's not. Why am I calling the baby an it. What will Lane say? Or Paris. How do I tell Logan that the baby has a 50 chance of belonging to someone else. I can't tell him. If my mother doesn't know than I can convince everyone the baby is Logan's. Except Jess. He will want proof. There is always...abortion. I can't What if Jess doesn't come back. I can't do this._

Rory backed out and drove away. She had to get as far away from that annoying Target sign as she could.

Back at the house:

"Rory?" Lorelai said gently while knocking on the door. She opened it carefully and saw that no one was there. The window was wide open. She looked at the bed and saw the note. She read it.

**_Mom I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad. I just need to think. Went to Hartford for a while. See you in the morning. I love you._**

**_-Rory _**

She put down the letter and smiled. _That's my Rory. _She thought. She closed the window and left the room.

Back to Rory:

_'Ding Dong' _The doorbell rang at Logan's mansion. Rory was surprised when Logan answered it.

"Where are your maids?"

"Well, that's no way to talk to your boyfriend!"

"We need to talk." She said sternly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't know." Rory said looking to see if anyone was watching. "Look, can we go somewhere else?" With out a word Logan closed the door and put his arm around Rory's waist. They walked in silence down a path into a woods. They stopped at a bench near the lake and sat down. Logan grabbed both Rory's hands and looked into her eyes.

"Logan, I...I...I'm pre-pre."

"It's okay Rory."

"I'm g-going to have a baby." There was an akward silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." There was another silence.

"I think we should get married." Logan blurted out.


	5. Cell Phone Savers

A/NI am NOT killing off Jess! It maybe a while before he comes back but he is still in the mix! Believe me!

Thanks for the Support you guys keep me going!

"I think we should get married." Logan blurted out. Rory just stared at him. '_Married? He wants to get married?'_ She blinked.

"What?" She whispered.

"I think we should get married." He said again. Then in the blink of an eye he was on one knee and he pulled something out of his pocket. '_Oh no. Oh God. Please no.' _Rory prayed it wouldn't be what she thought it was. Then he flipped the top open to the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a huge round diamond and smaller purple amethyst around it.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?" Tears wet Rory's eyes. She wanted Jess to ask her. She was upset. It wasn't supposed to happen so fast.

"Yes." Rory answered and put on a smile. She had to marry him. Rory knew she couldn't raise a child on her own. Logan put the ring on Rory's finger. Then he smiled, sat up on the bench and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rory forced. She pretended she was talking to Jess. Logan was a great guy and if she couldn't have Jess Logan would be the next best thing. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Logan kissed the top of her head. She thought for a moment. She had a fiance. She always loved that thought.

"The wedding has to be soon." Logan said.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"You want to get married before the baby right?"

"Well, yes."

"Before you start gaining weight."

"I hadn't thought of that." She paused. "Logan, how did you know I was..."

"I didn't. I was planning on asking you sometime next week, but this came up and it seemed like the perfect time." Rory let tears fall again. He was so sweet. She didn't want to hurt him.

"I hope those are tears of joy." He said laughing a little.

"Yeah." She whispered. Secretly she was heart broken. The tears were for Jess. She loved Jess more than anything in the world. Rory silently cried her self to sleep.

Rory woke later than usual. Logan was awake too. He smiled. Rory sat up and yawned. She gazed

At the ring on her finger. She smiled. She was somewhat happy.

"When do you want the wedding to be?" Rory asked.

"Well sometime next moth or so."

"Next month." She repeated. She looked at the lake.

"Does your mom know you're...Uh"?

"Pregnant," She finished for him, "No she doesn't."

"Maybe we should tell her when we get back from the honeymoon. We could tell them you're due a month later or so."

"It won't work. She'll know."

"Then don't tell her right away. Wait."

"Where are we going to live?" She asked randomly. Logan was curious why, but he didn't mind.

"Well, there are a few lots in Stars Hollow. So, I was thinking we could build a house there." Rory smiled, and yet, she felt emptiness. One which could only be filled by her true love. Her Romeo and she weren't thinking about Tristan. The man who shares the other 50 possibility of being the father of her baby. Rory frowned.

"Something wrong?"

"No." Rory responded quickly. She gave him a kiss and the two stood up and walked out of the woods holding hands. Rory knew she would get used to her broken heart. Rory loved Logan, but in a different way. She wished she could get over Jess, but the emptiness grew.

"I have to go tell my mom we are getting married." Rory said as they approached the area in front of the house.

"Okay." He said pulling her close. He kissed her gently and assisted her into her car. "Drive safe." He said.

"Will do." Rory said. Then Logan backed away and she drove back to Stars Hollow. The trip seemed short as she pulled up at Luke's. She walked casually up to her mother.

"Hey Hun what's crackin?"

"You didn't give her coffee did you Luke."

"No!" Lorelai said childishly, "He won't give me coffee. Rory give him a time out."

"Can I talk to you guys? Alone?"

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"I exaggerate ALONE." She said gesturing to Babette and Miss Patty.

"Okay, um let's go upstairs." Lorelai said getting up. Luke and Rory went up the stairs but Lorelai walked over and hastily poured herself a cup of coffee. She took two sips then darted upstairs. When she got there Luke was unlocking the door and they all walked in.

"Where were you?" Luke asked accusingly.

"Uh, nowhere." She said in her guilty tone.

"You drank coffee didn't you?"

"Uh no I didn't." She said pathetically.

"You've really gotta lay off that stuff you know."

"Mom." Rory said seriously.

"Oh yes right what did you need to tell us." She said.

"Logan and I... are getting married." Rory held out her hand.

"Wow that rock is huge!" Lorelai said inspecting it. Rory frowned again. "I'm just kidding! Congratulations honey! Although it is a big rock." Luke felt a little awkward.

"Yes Congratulations Rory." Luke said holding out his hand. Rory shook it then gave Luke a hug.

"I'm really happy!" Rory lied.

"When is it?"Loreali asked. The question was unanticipated.

"Soon." Rory attempted.

"How soon?" Lorelai said playfully.

"Month or so."

"Wow, that's a little soon don't you think? I mean."

"There's something else." Rory admitted. Luke and Lorelai gave Rory an apprehensive look.

"But I can't tell you now because I promised Logan I'd wait." Just then Rory's lifesaver rang. It was Logan.

She could get used to this! She walked toward the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Hey how's it going?"

"I just told them."

"I thought you were going to wait?" Logan sounded upset.

"About the wedding."

"Oh. Look you were right we should tell them before things get out of hand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes it's important. Do you need me there or can you do it alone?"

"I can do it."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye." Those words were still painful to say. Rory walked over to Luke and Lorelai who were having a conversation about coffee.

"Mom, Luke, I'm expecting." Lorelai turned pale. She stood there frozen staring at Rory. She wasn't even breathing. Suddenly she fell over.

"Oh my God!" Luke checked her pulse.

"I think she just fainted." He said amazed. "Go get a wet towel." Rory did what she was told and Luke moved Lorelai to the couch. "Lorelai," He repeated over and over. He constantly checked her pulse.

"What happened?" Lorelai said a while later. She removed the towel from her head and looked at Rory.

"You passed out."

"So you're really..." She asked staring at her stomach.

"Yes." Rory responded quietly. Lorelai smiled. She _was_ happy. Rory was almost 20 years old and she is going to marry the father. _It isn't that bad._ Lorelai told herself.

"You haven't told your grandparents have you?" She asked.

"No."

"Don't. They will make your life a living hell."

"Then what do I do?"

"At least don't tell them both things at the same time."

"I won't." Lorelai was sitting up now and Rory was sitting next to her.

"Should I tell her tonight at dinner?"

"If you want. She'll find out sooner or later." Rory's phone rang again. She looked at it. The screen said 'Jess Mariano.' She froze. _Do I answer it?_


	6. Friday Nightmares

A/NI am NOT killing off Jess! It maybe a while before he comes back but he is still in the mix! Believe me!

Thanks for the Support you guys keep me going! Sorry I can't tell if it will be a Rogan or not! You will just have to read and see! But I promise Jess will be back...

"Who is it?" Lorelai asked.

"Uh Logan." Rory said nervously.

"Well answer it!"

"I will." Rory got up and walked over to the kitchen. "Hey hows it going." Rory said trying to make it seem

Like it was Logan.

"Well, you seem casual."

"What do you mean?"

"For what just happened?"

"Oh that. It's all in the past now."

"Really. Interesting."

"Why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Hmm."

"I finished high school."

"Wow."

"I applied to colleges..." Lorelai got up and left to get more coffee.

"That's great." She said with out emotion.

"I applied to Yale, and Harvard and the rest of the Ivy Leagues."

"Uh huh." She said quietly. She swallowed.

"I got into six. Including Yale and Harvard."

"You?"

"Amazed?"

"I worked my ass off and you get into Harvard!"

"Yes."

"I can't believe you! And then you call and rub in my face or what."

"No. I'm not going to Harvard or Yale."

"Oh."

"Is there morsel sadness in your voice?" He asked.

"No, it's just...I don't think we can see each other ever again."

"Ouch, Ror kinda harsh ain't it?"

"No, it just wouldn't work out."

"We aren't exactly seeing each other as it is."

"I thought that's why you called."

"No."

"Okay then. Are you done?"

"Yes."

"I have to go."

"Okay. Love you bye." Jess teased.

"Excuse me?" Rory yelled but it was too late. Jess had hung up. Rory closed her phone and leaned back

against the counter. _'I love you too.'_ She thought. She forced herself to swallow her tears and suck it up.

She looked at her watch, 6:13.Friday night dinner! She was going to bring Logan this time. Rory called Logan.

"Hey Ace."

"If we're going to get married you might not want to call me that."

"Okay but only after we get married."

"Deal. Your coming to Friday night dinner with me aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. You can meet me there. We're telling them about the engagement right?

"If you think it's the right time."

"We shouldn't keep things from my grandparents. How'd your parents take it anyway?"

"Actually I didn't tell them. I think we should tell them together."

"Okay maybe over dinner?"

"Yes."

"Well, I've got to get ready and stuff."

"And stuff?"

"Well I haven't exactly called my Grandma."

"You know how Emily is with that sort of thing."

"I know I just forgot."

"Well, ok Ace." He teased.

"I have to go. Love you."

"Love you too Ace." Rory hung up. She remembered the meaning of ace. Topnotch, outstanding,

wonderful, leading. Ace wasn't that bad. She smiled and left the apartment.

"Hello." Rory said to her mother sitting at the counter.

"Well, aren't you vivacious?"

"Logan just agreed to come to Friday night dinner."

"Did I mention that I'm happy for you?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes." Rory took her cell phone out of her pocket and called her Grandma.

"Gilmore residence." It was a maid.

"Yes can I speak to Emily Gilmore please?" There was a pause.

"Hello?"

"Hi Grandma!"

"Rory! How good it is to hear from you."

"Actually Grandma I was wondering if Logan could come to Friday night dinner."

"Well I don't see a problem."

"Thank you bye!"

"Your welcome."

"Well I'm going to go get ready." Rory said to Lorelai and Luke.

"Okay. My dress is here so Luke and I will meet you there."

"All right." Rory left the diner.

"You're really going to let her go through with this?" Loreali whipped around.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're going to let her marry the guy you found her half-naked with at a wedding?"

"If that's whom she wants to marry yes. She isn't a kid anymore and she will marry him weather I like it or not. Besides

She's..." Lorelai gave him a look. She didn't want to say it in case Babette and Miss Patty were listening.

Which they were.

"Okay your call." Luke shot a look at Miss Patty and she immediately stared at her sandwich.

Friday Night Dinner:

Lorelai and Luke arrived first. They waited in the car for Rory and Logan to arrive.

"Are you sure you want to wait for them? They might show up later or something." Luke asked.

"Yes." Lorelai said giving him a kiss. Just then Logan pulled up beside them and rolled down his window. Luke did the same.

"She here yet?" Loan asked.

"No." Lorelai responded over Luke. Just as she said that Rory's blue car pulled in the driveway. She rolled down her window. Logan rolled down his other window.

"Having a party?" She shouted through Logan's car.

"Just waiting for you!" Lorelai shouted back.

"Do you girls even realize you're the farthest ones apart?" Luke asked a little annoyed. He rolled up his window and Logan rolled up both at the same time.

"Hey!" Lorelai said. When every one had gotten out of their cars they met at the door. "Long time no see!" Lorelai said childishly.

"Yeah lets go paint our nails and talk about hot guys!"

"Yeah everyone but Luke."

"And my fiance what's his name..."

"Do they always do this?" Logan asked Luke.

"Yep." He rang the doorbell. Emily answered so quickly she practically jumped out of their skin.

"Why are you all still standing there come in!" Emily said. "Richard is in the living room." They all piled into the living room. Lorelai and Luke on one sofa. Logan and Rory in the other leaving Richard and Emily to their own seats on the ends of the room.

"We have something to tell you." Rory said squeezing Logan's hand. Emily stared at their locked hands.

"Logan and I are getting married." Rory said releasing her grip slightly. Emily looked delighted. Rory looked over at her grandfather who looked rather excited also.

"This calls for a round of champing!" Richard said rather loudly. "Farrah, 6 champagnes please." Emily shouted. Rory's eyes widened. She looked helplessly at her mother.

"Mother don't you think it's a little early for Champaign? I mean they've just been introduced to drinking. It shouldn't become a big part of their lives I mean they are driving themselves home."

"Nonsense Lorelai they've had it before."

"You know I'm actually in the mood for soda myself." Logan offered. His arm was gently place around Rory's shoulder. Just then the maid came in with six champagnes on a tray. They stood up picked one.

"What is wrong with you two this is a celebration!" Emily asked suspiciously. She looked from one face to another.

"Actually, I'm just going to get water." Rory said leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked. Everyone looked down at the floor.

"Hey mom new rugs?" Lorelai said trying to change the subject.

"They've been here since you were four Lorelai." Emily responded dryly. Just then Rory came back with a full glass of water. She took a sip.

"Why is every one still standing?" She asked take her spot next to Logan.

"Dinner." Another maid said quietly. Every one walked swiftly to the dinning room. Logan pulled out Rory's chair. Then sat next to her. On the other side of the table were Luke and Lorelai leaving Emily and Richard once again at the ends. Everyone began eating in silence. No one dared to make eye contact with Emily. Suddenly Emily stood up completely exasperated. Everyone looked up.

"I have never seen such impertinent behavior in my life. Now there is something your not informing us and I'd like to know what!" Emily bellowed.

Suddenly Rory got up and left the room. Logan followed. Lorelai and Luke looked down at their plates.

"Do something Richard!" Emily exclaimed.

"What?" Richard said helplessly.

"My God Richard! Rory and her fiance just walked out of here with out a word and you can't think of a damn thing to do about it!"

"Well apparently you can't think of anything either Emily or we wouldn't be in this sort of situation." Emily stormed off furiously.

"Rory wait!" Logan called after her. He had been chasing her for almost five minutes. She had gone through the kitchen, up the stairs, down the stairs, in and out of the study, and finally out the back and into the pool house.

"Do you want to tell them? Should we tell them? She will be furious with my mother. Not like she isn't already. She can be so..." Rory babbled. She was stopped by a kiss from Logan. "My God is that all you can think about now?"

"I was trying to shut you up. You get too stressed over things. Now just sit down." Logan walked over to the back of the chair and gave Rory a neck massage. "Now, what were you saying?"

"We should tell her. She practically knows already." Rory said calmly.

"Do you want to tell her?"

"Well no but..."

"You don't have to you know."

"I do want her to know but I want her to take it well." Rory said. She was gently easing back to normal.

"We have to tell her sometime." Logan said. Rory stood up and took a deep breath. Then they both walked to the house. There was a full moon out and for a second Rory stopped and stared. A feeling come over her that took her breath away. Her heart pounded in her ears and she felt isolated.

"Rory?" She heard Logan say. He sounded faint although he was right next to her. She snapped out of her daze and began walking again. They walked into the dining room hand in hand. By that time Emily had come back down for dessert although they hadn't started with out them.

"Grandma." Rory said with out sitting down. "I'm pregnant." Emily was silent and so was Richard. They had suspected this was the case so they weren't too surprised. Emily turned to Lorelai.

"How could you let this happen!" She said.

"I was on my honeymoon! I called everyday and she said she didn't have boys over."

"She isn't even married!"

"No but I'm going to be!" Rory shouted. "The situation was my fault and it had nothing to do with my mother! Logan and I are getting married in a month so don't worry about it! We will hire a nanny and build a house in Stars Hollow. I'll read up on parenting and we can take classes. I'm 21 years old my mother has little control over my life and so do you!" Emily was shocked. In the history of her life the only time she had ever been spoken to like this was when Lorelai was pregnant.

"How could you do this to us? How could you throw your life away?" Emily yelled.

"I'm not! I'll finish Yale and get a job."

"Well your not finishing Yale on our money! If you're so responsible pay for it yourself!" Rory was stunned. She never expected those words to come out of her mouth. She knew Logan could pay for the rest but she was still amazed at what she just said. She was even more surprised she hadn't started crying. Rory stormed off and left the house followed by Logan and then Lorelai and Luke.

They all drove to Luke's and he got them all cake and ice cream.

"I can't believe her." Rory muttered. She had been making the same remark for almost a half-hour. No one dared to say anything in case she wasn't done exploding.

_This situation is getting out of hand. There is no way I can tell anyone about me and Jess. Not like he'll dare to come back anyway. Or call. At least I hope not. I wish he would just get over me so I could get out of this mess...This ice cream needs pickles... We really need to build this house soon. If anything a month after the wedding. I can't go through with this. _Rory's thoughts flew wildly about her head and she ate her ice cream. Eventually she ate it all and said good night to Logan. It had been a long evening, but at least she could sleep soundly knowing the weight was off her shoulders.

A/N Yes I know kind of strange but I promise next chapter I'll get things moving... I was thinking of adding more to the mixwhen Rory goes back to Yale...Someone from her past may possibly come back...

Review!


	7. The House

A/N: Okay I realize that last chapter was really stupid my apologies I really didn't have any plans for that section and it just kinda spilled out of my head one thing lead to another and well...I've got this chapter under control and it was a last minute decision but I think you'll like it...here it goes:

Rory went to sleep that night knowing she slept with all three of her boyfriends.

_Dean, Logan and Jess. Dean, Logan and Jess. My name should be Whorey (_I'm n sure on spelling here) _And then two guys in a row! And a baby who's father I'm not sure of. I should just run away and say I've been kidnapped. _

After a sleepless night Rory met Logan and her mother for breakfast at the diner.

"Do you have mint chocolate chip ice cream?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah but do you really want that for breakfast?"

"Um yes. I do. Could you add some ketchup to it?"

"You want mint chocolate ice cream with ketchup?" Luke asked half amazed half disgusted. Logan raised an eyebrow and Lorelai smiled.

"Mint chocolate chip with ketchup my favorite! But you're going to need mustard too. That's how I always

ate my ice cream." She said laughing at Luke's expression.

"Mustard it is than!" Rory exclaimed. She looked up at Luke. His face was in a position she didn't know he could make.

"Uh...You?" He asked pointing his pen at Logan.

"I was going to have what Rory was having, but I think I've lost my appetite." He said folding the menu. Both women exploded with laughter. They would be rolling on the floor if it weren't for the little sanity they had and the fact that people would be watching.

"I'll have pancakes hold the mayo!" She said between laughs. Rory almost fell out of her chair as the howling soon became guffaw followed by regular laughing to giggling to snickering and finally silence but of course it all started over when Luke came back with their plates.

"Here's your uh...food." He said making another face. Lorelai and Rory roared wildly but this time it quickly died down.

"Yum!" Rory said with a big spoonful of the mixture in her mouth. Logan made a face and was lucky he didn't get Lorelai's coffee and Rory's nasty ice cream sprayed in his face. Which of course would have started more laughter. After "breakfast" the three sat around the table.

"What do you kids have planned?" She asked.

"Well I wanted to show Rory something. If you wanted to come you could."

"I've got nothing better to do!" So Lorelai tagged along and they all piled into Logan's car and drove to an

empty area.

"What is it?" Rory asked as they got out.

"I bought this lot so we could build a house."

"Really!" Rory said. She jumped up and put her arms around Logan and hugged him. Logan spun her around

and before setting her down gave her a kiss.

"Wow!" Lorelai said looking at the land. It was a large empty area. They were near sort of near the bridge.

The land was just a big flat lot. It was covered in dirt. You could tell it had been cleared of trees because

There were some on either side of the area.

"Now I scheduled a meeting with a builder today if that's all right with you. They are flexible so if we have to

Reschedule that's fine with them."

"Sounds good." Rory said.

After everyone was done looking Logan drove the Gilmore/Danes house and they hung out there.

Lorelai talked Logan into watching **_Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, which_** after renting so many times the owner of the movie store decided to give to them for $6. Rory and Lorelai practically said all the lines of the movie. They even sang the song the spoiled little girl sang in the chocolate goose egg room. Logan couldn't think of any possible use for a chocolate goose other than to please Rory and Lorelai.

"Logan I want a chocolate goose." Rory said like the little girl.

"Do you really want a goose? Those things are mean. Terrible memories." Logan said seriously.

"What happened?" Rory asked.

"I'll tell you later." Logan said looking at the television screen.

"I want it NOOOW!" Rory sang like the girl in the movie.

"You know the lake we went to?"

"Yeah."

"When I was four I was feeding ducks and a goose came out of no where and took the bag of bread and ate all of it. Then he bit my butt and chased me." Rory and her mother burst out laughing.

"What I would pay to see that!" Lorelai said. They were both crying. They finished the rest of the movie and Logan and Rory left to meet the contractors in Hartford. It was a small brick building with several offices. Logan checked in at the receptionist's desk and she told him where the office was located. They walked down the hall and entered a small office. Inside was a man typing away at a computer.

"Have a seat." He said not looking up. Rory looked nervously at Logan. Thirty seconds later the man had stopped and looked at Logan.

"So I hear your looking to build a house." He said looking from one face to the other.

"Um, yes actually we have land already we just need someone to build for us."

"Do you have anything in mind?" He said aiming his question specifically to Logan.

"Not really."

"Do you have a price range?" Rory tilted her head and looked at Logan.

"What do you think? Do you want 700,000, a million or... " Rory's eyes bugged out. A million-dollar home in Stars Hollow. The land was farther away from the other homes.

"How about 700,000 and up." She said. She looked at the man. He looked surprised. He didn't expect such a young couple to buy such an expensive home.

"What did you say your last name was?" He said glancing at Logan.

"Huntzberger." Instantly the man lost his surprised look. He mouthed the word 'Oh' and entered some information into his computer.

"Here's what we have in your price range." He said turning his computer screen. There were several beautiful homes. They were obviously computer made but they were still very nice. The man scrolled down with his mouse.

"Wait." Rory said. He scrolled back up."That one." She said pointing careful not to touch the screen. He clicked on the picture and instantly a floor plan popped up. Rory was unaware she had picked the most expensive model provided. It had 6 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms and in addition to a family room and living room it had an amusement room, exercise room and a library. It also had a deck, a pool, a sauna, a hot tub, a sunroom and 5 fireplaces.

"How much is it?" Rory said staring at the different pictures the computer provided.

"It is," the man said looking for the papers on his desk, " 6, 255,000"

"WHAT?" Rory said. She had never expected to buy a house this expensive.

"Rory what's wrong?" Logan asked. "We can afford any house you want."

"But in Stars Hollow? I don't know..."

"I can show you the model. If you really don't want this house we can look again."

"Where is the model?" Rory asked. She was still staring at the house photographs.

"If you go out here." He said standing up. He walked down the hallway and out a back door. He had a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Rory and Logan followed closely. You could see several homes with a sign that said model in front of them. They cut through the grass in between two homes that Rory recognized. They stopped in the backyard of the home Rory selected and looked at the back of the house first. It had a deck but the pool wasn't on the model since no one lived there.

When they were done looking they went around to the front of the house and went inside. There was a dinning area far off to their right and a library to the left of the entrance. In the middle of the room was a half circle where there were chairs and a sofa. Against the wall was a television. It was like a stepping down into a family room. On either side of the wall were two hallways that looped together. Through the hall on the right there was a kitchen with a service counter that led to the dinning room. There was an island in the middle and a high table with four chairs in the corner. On the left side of the hall was a bathroom. If you kept going through the hall way there was an office an amusement room which was decorated with air hockey, pool an foosball tables and it also had a sofa, a fireplace and a big screen television. When they came out on their right was an elegant staircase with white railings and a scarlet rug running down the stairway. There was a hall between the railing and the wall that ran above the family room. Directly at the end of the hall were a large bedroom and a walk in closet. Then to the right of the bedroom were another bathroom and two more bedrooms. Then they passed the staircase again and entered a sunroom that led to a huge deck. Overlooking what would have been a pool. Logan and Rory toured the rest of bedrooms and headed back to the builder's office.

"So did like the house?" The man said.

"Yes." Rory said smiling. "How long does it take to build?"

"Five months, but if for any reason you need the house done sooner it's an extra thousand dollars every day." Rory and Logan looked at each other.

"We would need house done in about two months."

"That would be an extra $90,000 dollars." They were at the door and the man was holding it for them. They went down the hall and into his office.

"Is this the house you want?" The man asked sitting down.

"Yes." Rory said. She loved that house.

"We will have to get the land measured and inspected. Do you know how big it is?"

"I had an acre cleared but we have 13."

"Oh yeah that's big enough." Said the man while looking at a calendar. "Now unless there's a cancellation the soonest we can get you inspected would be in two weeks. The construction can start three days after that. Now you don't have to attend an inspection so if there is a cancellation do you want us to go ahead and see it or do you want to be notified?"

"Notified." Rory answered for Logan.

"Now did you like the look of that house? Do you want a different front? Like this one?" He put some papers in front of Rory and Logan. There was stone and siding on the house. The next one had all siding. The next picture had all brick like the model. The last one had half brick half siding. Rory like that one and a smile bloomed on her face when she saw it.

"This one." Logan said handing the man the picture.

"This one will take about a three weeks less. Did you want all the features?"

"Yes." Rory and Logan responded in unison.

"And which wood."

"I liked the wood in the model."

"Oak it is!" Logan said quickly. They finished the meeting and on the way home Rory had butterflies in her stomach.

"We're getting married." She said happily during the ride home.

"I know." Logan said smiling.

"We're gonna own a house."

"I know." Logan chuckled.

"We're going to be parents." Rory said.

Logan paused, "I know." He said smiling. When Rory got home she kissed Logan goodnight and went inside.

"Hey, so how'd it go?" Lorelai asked.

"We're going to build a house in a few weeks!" Rory said giving her mother a hug.

"So how much was it?" Rory bit her lip.

"A lot. More than I ever dreamed." She said hanging up her coat."

"Must be expensive."

"It's a little over 6 million."

"Damn!" Lorelai said very surprised.

"I know I didn't mean to it just sort of happened."

"Why is this your fault?"

"I picked it out, and Logan agrees to everything!"

"That's what love'll do to ya."

"I mean he's got so much money! Where does he keep it all?"

"This weird new thing called a bank!"

"I know I shouldn't worry about it. I'm going to go to bed."

"But it's seven on a Saturday!" Lorelai whined.

"I know I just have a lot on my mind." And with that she went to bed.

It seems short...I dunno why...oh well


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

Authors Note:

Hey everybody… So here's kind of an update on what's up with me and why I am sulking and probably won't get around to writing anything for a little while…

We got a new computer and it doesn't have a slot for a floppy disk …

SO I have basically had to redo all my new chapters from scratch… anyway… I have part of the Tattoo story made but I don't know if I am going to redo it or not especially after the tragic news I heard about Alexis and Milo…

It breaks my heart to tell you all that the young couple of 4 years have decided to call it quits… I didn't believe it when I heard it but several authorized entertainment websites have said that the twos break up was on television and had been authorized by her publicist. In fact I did see part of the story that was on T.V. saying that Alexis Bledel was single. At the time I thought that the people were stupid and must have never heard of Milo Ventimiglia, but when I had noticed on the internet that the E! Online had been the one with the news I knew I was wrong. Since I had missed the beginning of the story I had apparently missed their mention of the couple splitting up, thus leaving her single… Sigh, I honestly thought that they were the best couple ever and truly envied what seem like such a happy relationship. I don't know who did the breaking up or if it was mutual but many people are saying that there may be a forming relationship between Matt and Alexis due to what looks seems like a connection on and off screen.

I hope they get back together because I am really upset as you may be able to tell. Life is precious and every second counts so I hope they don't take too long to realize that they were made for each other and that they love each other! You can see it! The chemistry during their performances is unbelievable and you can really feel it. They make it seem real because it is.

That all I have to say on the matter.

Luv Ya!

- GilmoreFan


End file.
